1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack which transmits the electric signal or energy and is used for a portable electronic device such as notebook computers and, more particularly, it relates to a structure of a housing, a contact, etc. being used for the jack.
2. Background Art
Many portable electronic devices are operated with the direct current, and the voltage of domestic alternating current power is stepped down by an AC adaptor and at the same time converted into the direct current, and served as the power supply for the portable electronic device. Most AC adaptors use the cable provided with a plug to be inserted into the power supply jack of the portable electronic device so as to supply the power. As an example of such power supply jacks, Examined Japanese Utility Model No. 1989-12386 discloses a power supply jack, which is soldered directly to the circuit board.
However, in the DC jack disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 1989-12386, a crack may be generated in a soldering part to which a lead is fixed by plugging a plug into or unplugging the plug out of the jack with force when the plug engages or disengages with the jack, resulting in a defective conduction.